


a sense of belonging to a long-coming victory

by wyomingnot



Series: lego art [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Legos, M/M, generally silly, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: So for whatever reason, Commander Eli Vanto and Grand Admiral Thrawn are in this cutesy house. Odd romantic getaway? Odd diplomatic mission? You decide!
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: lego art [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343674
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	a sense of belonging to a long-coming victory

_But this Night is winning blue  
This night of balmy summer breeze  
This night that makes us all believe_

“Very spacious accomodations, Commander Vanto. I approve.”

“I’m glad, Thrawn.”

After a hard day of negotiating, or just browsing boutiques in the town’s business district, they relax on the sofa and watch some television. 

“Non-holographic technology is so quaint,” Thrawn says.

“How would you know? You’re staring at me.” Eli says, fingers gently carding through Thrawn’s short midnight locks.

Later, Thrawn checks out the kitchen. Turns out he has hidden talents.

“Thrawn?”

“Yes, Commander Vanto?”

“*Three* pies?”

“Four,” he says, taking the last one out of the oven. 

“There’s no way we can eat four pies, Thrawn.”

“They are not for us. They are for tomorrow’s meeting.”

“Oh,” Eli says. Somehow when it’s just him and Thrawn, the rest of the galaxy ceases to exist. “No pies for us then?”

“That is why I made the cupcakes,” Thrawn says. “But if you wish, I can make another tomorrow.” 

“We’ll see.” Eli says. “Meanwhile, it’s kinda warm in here from the baking.” He stands up. “There’s a swing on the front porch. Care to join me?”

“Of course.”

They don’t talk, and don’t really swing either. But it’s a nice evening, and the neighborhood is peaceful. They couldn’t be farther from an Imperial Star Destroyer.

After a while they go back inside and upstairs. Eli needs to file a report.

“Quit staring at my ass.” 

“I am doing no such thing.”

There is a small office adjacent to the refresher, which is an odd arrangement to Eli, but it’s functional. (He will mention it in his space Airbnb review though)

“This waste reclamation unit is quite different to the ones I’m accustomed to. Have you seen this, Commander Vanto?”

“Thrawn, please! I know human sanitary conventions amuse you, but I need to get this report filed in the next ten minutes on a shaky holonet connection!”

“As you wish,” Thrawn replies. He truly finds the fuzzy toilet seat cover delightful. And the fact that there’s a lid on the toilet at all. The proper water shower pleases him though.

While Eli finishes up, Thrawn ventures into the bedroom.

Eli joins him shortly.

“Wait. There’s only one bed?!?”

“Indeed. I guess we’ll have to share, Commander. That won’t be a problem, will it?”

It was not.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I grabbed a random faux-lego set and just blindly reached into the nearest bin of minifigs and pulled out Thrawn. So of course Eli had to come too (and he was right next to Thrawn in the bin)(well, next to another Thrawn. I've got several. But only one Eli).
> 
> Title and epigraph from "Night Majestic" by Au Revoir Simone.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [originally posted on tumblr](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/190886850585/so-for-whatever-reason-commander-eli-vanto-and)  
[my lego works tag](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/tagged/my-lego)


End file.
